


when black cats prowl (may luck be yours on halloween)

by jinxed_lulu



Series: Happy Fall Y'all 2016 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: Prompt: black catKillian makes a new friend. Emma can't help but be amused.





	

Upon entering her home, Emma finally allowed herself to relax. Still unable to believe that a town like Storybrooke never seemed to really have villain problems on Halloween. The worst being a drunk Grumpy at The Rabbit Hole.

Imagining an evening spent snuggled up close to her pirate in front of the fire while sipping hot chocolate was all she’d been able to do all day. But the tiny _mew_ sounding from the little black cat on the couch and Killian’s wide blue eyes, said this daydream would have to wait.

“What’s this?”

“Found this little fellow on my way back from the docks. He began to follow and I couldn’t leave him outside,” he explained softly, hand gently petting the purring feline who nuzzled at his leg in contentment.

It was an adorable sight to watch. One nobody would probably believe. Captain Hook giving and receiving attention from this tiny black cat with almost matching blue eyes. Emma had the feeling that keeping him was inevitable; the cat was cute, and he made Killian happy.

“Of course, you would find a black cat on the 31st,” she couldn’t resist stating.

He simply raised a single brow at her. “You know I won’t understand that.”

Emma smiled, never once bothered by his cluelessness. And watching as his beautiful eyes lit with understanding as he learned was a favorite of hers.

“It’s Halloween,” she began, knowing Henry explained the holiday to him. “And in this world, black cats are said to be an omen of bad luck.”

“Nonsense, Swan!” Killian reproached, swift in his defense of his new friend. “This scamp would never be able to pass as an ill omen.”

She couldn’t have stopped herself from laughing even if she wanted to. His tone was so _serious_ , as if Killian was offended on the cat’s behalf. And given the attachment he was showing, her pirate probably was.

“So, I guess Jack is staying?” Emma asked casually, as she walked over to pet the cat’s soft fur and place a kiss of her pirate’s cheek. Said cat merely lazily blinked at her, while Killian turned his head to claim a kiss on the lips.

“Jack?” he said with narrowed eyes.

“Jack. Our newest little member of the family.”

“And why are we calling the scamp Jack?”

“In the movies, Captain Jack Sparrow was an infamous pirate captain,” she explained, green eyes sparkling mischievously. She was also thinking about Barbosa’s monkey, having the feeling this cat was going to be a real handful.

“Then it’s a name most befitting of him,” declared Killian with a sweet, open smile.

“Alright Captain, you get that fire ready and I’ll get the hot chocolate, and then we’ll keep our scamp warm.”

He gazed at her with that love-struck look that once made her uncomfortable, but now only served to make her knees week and pulse race. It was humbling to have a man who’d lived for three centuries find you the most beautiful and precious of anyone or anything.

“As you wish.”  
.  
.  
 **[End]**


End file.
